Epilogue
by harlotsheart27
Summary: A year later. So much has changed yet stayed the same. Their story didn't end. All they wanted was a happy ending. Burned bridges sometimes get fixed. Some friendships just won't end. But some doesn't mean all. Ambrose/oc reigns/Aj lee Rollins/ Batista Sasha banks/ oc lesnar/punk I own Jae and Rush. That's it. Mentions of sexual abuse. And drug use. Don't like don't read. Smut
1. Chapter 1

They say so much can change in a short amount of time. But So much can stay the same.

"Rush... Baby."

" shut it mox. Im not!"

" you need to!" Jae whispered. His arms around Sasha.

" rush... Look.. A few sessions. You know the drill. It won't be like last time."

She shook her head. She stared at the people in front of her.

Her brother and best friend together and happy. Roman and a cute tiny little girl aj. Punk and Brock even. And then Dean Ambrose.. Jon Moxley.

A bullshit intervention. Something had changed in her after she left the hospital. Nightmares she had long since forgotten came to play. She was closed off and clingy at the same time. Her moods back and forth.

"Baby girl come here." His soft voice. She looked up and realized she had been crying.

"Make them leave please."

She was a second away from breaking.

He turned to look at her the second the room was empty.

" mox please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

" I fuck. I don't want to go ok? I can't. I know what's wrong. "

"What is it."

She gave him a bag.

"What's this?"

"Pills..I've um been taking to sleep and shit." She shrugged.

"The mood swings?"

" um I stopped taking the prescribed shit."

"Why?"

" because I didn't want to have to be on meds to be normal. And if I take the other ones it's different. And people act different when they find out all the meds they want me to take"

-Jae/Sasha-

"Jae, what do you want to do for our 1 year?"

"Whatever you want to babe."

He smiled kissing her.

" can we stay at home and have a bubble bath?"

He nodded kissing down her jaw to her neck.

-Brock/Punk-

"I feel bad for what we did. She's fucked up man."

"Babe she was fucked up before you."

"And I made that worse." Brock sighed as he held punk in his arms.

-Roman/Aj-

"We could just force her. I mean I know that's not ideal but.." Aj trailed off.

Roman looked up at her face. His hands trailing along her hips.

"I don't know. She was fine until... Seth.. It's not what happened to her... I have to call Dean!"

-Ambrose/Rush-

Dean watched her closely. Her anxiety high. When had it changed?

She was fine at the hospital. Fine right after. Fine after the letter. Seth.

Dean sighed. And everything clicked. Her fear of being left behind. People leaving her because she wasn't normal.

"Hey ro.. No I know why. The letter. Yup. It's people leaving her. Naw I don't think we'll have to. I'll handle this one. Enjoy your night with lee. "

Rush came and sat next to him.

"Mox?"

"Yeah babe?"

" so I was thinking and everything... And like.. We've been together for a while now. And uh... Ah hell mox... I need you. Physically. I need to feel you."

He didn't answer with words just his lips on hers.

Jae sat behind Sasha rubbing the soap on her. The room lit by candles.

"Feels good."

"I'm glad you need to relax sometimes."

She leaned into him. Her body pressed into his.

-Jae/Sasha-

"Jae.. What would you say... If I wanted to take this to the next level?"

"Marriage? "

"Well that's crossed my mind too but no, I was meaning physically. "

Jae was quiet.

"I um. Shit babe. Ok. " he chuckled nervously.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I haven't.."

"You haven't slept with anyone before?"

"No"

"Then let me take care of you."

Jae nodded kissing the back of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rollins/Batista-

Seth cuddled into Dave.

"Come on baby boy. Wake up."

"No you wore me out last night! Sleepy time."

"Nope. You have a phone call to make."

Seth sighed. He missed his friends.

"What if.."

"Seth, we agreed. A year. "

Seth sighed defeated. He knew the tone. He sat up stretching and grabbed his phone.

-Ambrose/Rush-

Just as Dean got her shirt off his found rang. His intentions were to ignore it. Except the ringtone. Was one he hadn't heard in a year.

"I have to get that." He mumbled against her neck.

"Hello?" Seths voice.

"What do you want?"

"To talk" it was quiet.

Dean growled. Looking to rush. She nodded slowly. She heard the conversation.

"With everyone."

"Yeah ok."

"Without you guys killing me or Dave."

"I can't promise that one. We'll hear you out first tho. "

"That's all I ask."

"When?"

" tomorrow?" It was a question.

"Yeah that's fine. See you then."

" well let's let everyone know."

Rush nodded. Her mood for physical contact gone.

She watched as he sent the text out and they set everything up.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah babe. I'm sorry."

She smiled and followed him up the stairs.

-Jae/Sasha-

Jae and Sasha had just gotten out of the bath when jae say his phone flashing.

He sighed after reading the message.

" not sure if I trust that bastard."

"Learn to forgive love." Sasha smiled.

"Yeah yeah trying."

She smiled at his protectiveness.

"Babe tonight, I just want to hold you."

She smiled and nodded climbing into bed with him.

He had plans to talk to Roman. Roman was the secret romantic type and he needed ideas.

-reigns/Aj-

Roman laid sweaty with a panting aj on top of him.

"Jesus babe."

"Mm hmm" she sighed happily.

"Who text this late?" He mumbled moving slightly to get his phone.

"Well hell."

He put his phone to the side moving aj next to him cuddling her close.

" tomorrow's going to be interesting."

" mm hmm."

He chuckled. " wore out?"

"Mm hmm. Asshole."

"You challenged me!"

" it was worth it. " she yawned.

"That it was." He mumbled kissing her head.

-Punk/lesnar-

" did you have to leave so many bite marks Brock? "

"Yup."

"Whyyyyyy?" Punk whined.

"So people know you're mine!"

It was a simple answer. And one punk loved. He smiled and curled into Brock more.

" think it will work out tomorrow?"

"Yeah yeah I do Phil."


	3. Chapter 3

Brock sat next to punk. Both tense. Aj sat with her legs over Roman, more to keep him in place. Sasha sat on Jae's lap. His arms wrapped protectively around her. Rush sat on a couch her head down, chewing on her nail. Ambrose behind her, hands on her shoulders.

Seth stood facing them all with Dave next to him. Holding his hand squeezing every now and then.

"You wanted to talk, talk." It was more of a growl then anything.

Seth swallowed.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet but heard. "I know I fucked up."

"No shit!" Dean yelled. " do you fucking realize the hell we went through? Do you know what she " he pointed at Rush" went through? What that sick fuck wanted to do to me? AGAIN! Did you think about that? Did you think about what they would do to Sasha?"

Rush placed a hand over his hand. Jae squeezed Sasha just a little tighter.

" I did. " he sighed. " I had to hear every sick fucking thing. And then he told me if I didn't... Every sick fucking thing he would do to me and Dave if I didn't help him. And he wouldn't stop there. He wouldn't stop with us, or even Roman until he got you. Hunter... Wanted Roman. He wanted him in the same way that Orton wanted you. "

Ambrose went to respond when rush stood up.

She walked in front of Seth. Finally raising her head. Her hazel eyes lines with tears. She stared him in the eyes.

"There's more you're not telling us isn't there?" Her voice quiet.

Seth started to shake his head.

"It's okay, you know. I've been there before." It was a quiet response.

"I.. He.. Kane.." He shook his head as the memories came back.

"Kane? That big bald fuck?" Ambrose questioned. "Whats he got to do with this? Didn't he get out or whatever."

"No. He was just behind the scenes. Doing dirty work." Seth answered looking down.

"Kane.. Wanted Seth. If Seth didn't do what Orton wanted..." Dave started. Seths body shook more. Dave wrapping his arms around him.

"He watched... Gave him..instructions to teach me to be a good pet. Said.. This is what me and Dave would learn if I didn't help him. Said hunter wanted Roman broken so sweet. Said she was just the pawn he needed. Said she would learn to. " Seth let the tears fall.

All faces mirrored each other. Shock. Disgust.

" he hurt you." It was a quiet statement from Rush to which Seth nodded.

"It was just one night. One time. But I got the message. When Jae came to the house I knew then. But it was too late. When we got to the house... Randy.. Was mad. And he made promises."

"That's why you did all this? To save your love and friends.. For the most part."

"I had a plan. But we didn't need it. "

Ambrose chuckled "there's always a plan b with this guy."

"I.. I know sorry doesn't help. But I didn't want Dave and Roman going through what I did. Or what Dean did. And I had the Wyatt's on stand by to help. But then rush shot Randy and Roman had taken care of hunter. And he found kanes body."

" Jae did that one." Rush smiled proudly.

"Thank you."

Jae nodded.

It was quiet. Everyone looked at everyone if having a silent conversation.

"If you guys want to kick my ass I'll understand. I won't fight back."

Rush cocked her head. Before anyone could blink she had punched him in the jaw, sending him into Dave.

"Dumbass." Then she smiled. "Seth, look around you. These are your brothers. You should have told them what happened. I understand why you didn't. I can appreciate you having a back up plan. And stepping up to tell us now. I however have an issue with you walking away from us. And that's what the punch was for. Now...it's nice out today. Let's have a BBQ. "

Seth stared at her. " what.."

"Jesus men. Seth.. I get it. It's in the past. Let's just move forward."

Seth looked to Dean first.

" ey man. My woman spoke. " Dean smiled a little. " I'm not saying it's been forgiven 100% but it's a start."

"Honestly I think the walking away was the worst part. " Roman stated. "Ok and picturing what the fuck they wanted to do to us. But god damn it mental images"

Everyone cringed a little at that with chuckles.

" can we call up jimmy and jay? They make amazing food!" Rush smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman and Jae stood by the grill. They were tasked out to handle the meat. Dean and Brock had gone in a drink run. The girls were baking shit in the kitchen with Dave. Seth and rush sat by the pool talking. Punk, was off reading a comic book being lazy by the pool.

"Hey Roman can I uh talk to you?"

"What's up jae?"

"So uh.. Your kinda romantic and shit."

"Uh yeah I guess "

"So.. Fuck man. Sasha wants.. "

Romans eyes widened.

"You two haven't?"

"No we haven't."

Roman nodded in understanding.

"So.. Like man I haven't and I want it to be special but not sooo"

"Romance movie cliche?"

"Yeah."

"Well make a day of it man. Like breakfast in bed. Nails and shit. A nice dinner. Followed up by a hot bath and full body massage and then get down to it."

" Roman this is why I fuck with you."

Roman choked out a laugh.

" you and Rush with that damn phrase man. "

Jae smiled. "I learned it from her. It stuck."

-Ambrose/Brock -

"Don't forget the damn Pepsi! I don't want to hear another bitch fit from punk." Dean groaned.

"I know trust me. I know." Brock laughed.

"So what's going to happen with everything now?"

"Well... She gave me the pills she was on. Nothing to bad. She just really needs to work on her insecurities. "

"Punk was like that. "

"How'd you help him?"

"Made him stand in front of the mirror every day and pointed out everything I loved about him. "

"Hmm that might work."

"I did this for a month straight until he finally let in sink in to his thick skull."

" really love him huh?"

"Just like you love Rush."

-Rollins/rush-

" you're really not mad?"

" nope. Well not about that. I was more mad you left."

"Why?"

" cause mox had talked about you and Roman so much. I felt like I knew you guys ya know? And then I thought maybe it was because of me. Like I'm a little wired wrong I guess." She shrugged

"Oh. " he put his head down. " I am really sorry."

"In the past man. In the past. Just don't do that shit again."

"I won't. A year with out them sucked so bad."

"I can imagine. "

"You do know it's not because of you right?"

She shrugged swinging her feet in the water.

"Rush..."

"Yeah I mean I get it. Just, I've got to fix a lot things with me. And I don't know how mox is going to handle all of it."

"He will. He loves you. "

"If you say so."

"He talked about you so much it was annoying. Trust me he loves you."

-Sasha/aj /Dave-

"I'm surprised you can cook."

"Most are." Dave smiled as he finished up the cake.

"Soooo between you and Seth who is the bottom?"

"Aj!" Sasha yelled

"What I want to know. I made a bet with Roman."

"Fucking hell."

" I am."

Sasha turned her head to look at Dave.

"Seth tops you?"

"Mm hmm."

"Seriously?!"

"Is that shocking?"

"Uh yeah kinda. "

"Why?"

"Cause Seth is... Seth"

Aj just laughed before opening the door and yelling "suck it reigns I won. You're getting tied up tonight."

It would be that moment that Brock and Dean walked in.

All heads turned to look at Roman and aj.

"Well alrighty then." Roman coughed."thanks Seth! "

"What did I do?"

"You top babe" Dave answered walking up to him kissing his lips before going back in the house.

"You bet on me being a bottom? Asshole."

Roman shrugged. "Everyone thought it."

"Jimmy and jey, will be over soon. They're being some homemade shit and Naomi." Aj added in after looking at her phone.

as the night went on it was just like old times but with a few new people. Talks of old times and jokes were shared. For once everything was good. Complete. Rush looked around as she leaned on Dean. A smile on her face. Seth was smiling as he sat on Dave's lap, AJ had her feet in Romans lap which he was rubbing. Jimmy and Naomi were

sitting on the ground, Naomi between his legs. Jae had his wife with him, despite being together for years they looked like newly weds. Punk was hyper and currently getting a piggy back ride from Brock. She chuckled they were an odd couple. She glanced over and saw Jae whispering into Sasha's ear. Whatever he said was making her blush.

She he turned her head when she felt breath on her neck.

'you ok?'

'Yeah. I'm happy.' She smiled.

next two chapters will have sex.

M/m m/f

thats your warning.


End file.
